


Advice

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice, Stuffing, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper needs some advice so he has a better chance of being with Junkrat. So he decides to go to Roadhog and Winston for the best, but he has to do some things in order to get the advice.





	Advice

This is part two of a 3 part series where Reaper and Junkrat finally get together! This will be about Reaper asking for advice from Winston and Roadhog so he can make sure his chances are higher with benign with his crush, Junkrat.

———————————

It had been weeks since Reaper discovered his feelings for Junkrat. He tried to think that it was just some weird phase and he’d get through with it, but as time went on he realized it was much more than that. Everyone he was near the overweight Junker he couldn’t help but just swoon over him.

Reaper also realized that he couldn’t hide this forever, and if he wanted to be with Junkrat he was gonna have to get some advice. The first person he went to was Roadhog. Who was ready to start his morning jog around the track.

“Can’t you just hold off from running and just help me out with something?” Reaper asked, walking alongside the stronger Junker.

“I can’t distract myself. If you want to get whatever it is you want you’re gonna have to ru. With me” Roadhog said, starting to do some simple stretches.

Reaper groaned, taking off his tight sweatshirt and attempting to do some stretches with Roadhog. It had been a long time since he’d try to some stretches, Hell it had been a long time since he’d even been on a run. He had certainly gained a lot of weight since then. He didn’t know how he was gonna handle it.

Roadhog started out with a slow jog so Reaper could keep up with him, but he soon grew tired of having to wait up for the out of shape Reaper and decided to pick up his pace. Reaper started to dread it the moment he started to jog. His joints aches and his flab jiggled everywhere. Reaper also broke into a sweat almost immediately. He panted as he tried to run with all of the extra weight on his frame and he was finding it nearly impossible to keep up.

Was he really that out of shape. A year ago he could’ve done this no problem but now he’s weak at the knees, with a belly so big that it hangs over his snug shorts. He was really becoming a huge butterball. Reaper was in pain but he had to keep on going. He had to do it if he wanted any chance to be with Junkrat. To cuddle him and give him all the best kisses, to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be. With the new determination Reaper really pushed himself further and the two finished the jog.

As Reaper sat on the ground and drank almost all of a Roadhogs water, Roadhog asked, “so what did ya come here for?”

Reaper was a little nervous to admit his crush. For all He knew, Roadhog had always been there to help Junkrat. Even when he did gain lots of weight. He’d also have some conversations with Roadhog once and awhile too and they seemed to get along fine.

“Well... fuck I’m gonna sound really weird for saying this... but I think I have a crush on Junkrat, and I need some advice” Reaper admitted, cringing as he anticipated Roadhogs response.

Roadhog let out a chuckle, “You think I’m gonna yell at you for having a crush on Junkrat? He’s capable of doing whatever the hell he wants to I don’t care.” Roadhog laughed.

Reaper calmed down, at least he knew he wasn’t going to have his face punched in, “cool. You think you can just tell me what he likes?” Reaper asked.

Roadhog thought for a moment, “Well of course he likes being fat. Eating food. Explosions. Talking. He’s just a very affectionate kind of guy. Just to let you know, he sometimes has some phantom pains. I usually have to help comfort him through that but I think he trusts you enough. He’s also pretty stubborn to something he wants, but I’m not worried about you, just be normal for him? Don’t go fancy cause he doesn’t like that shit. I haven’t heard him talk about his sexuality but I’ve seen how handsy you three are. So I’m pretty sure he’s gay.” Roadhog answered, trying to give Reaper as much helpful information as he could.

“Thank you, I promise, I’ll be the best boy friend he’s ever had” Reaper promised, standing himself up and starting to head away.

Roadhog stopped him, “if you lay on finger on him or hurt him in anyway. I’ll make sure you suffer slowly. But good luck!” Roadhog said

Reaper nervously waved Roadhog a good bye and started to head back to his place. Of course there was really one big problem about this whole thing. He was in Talon. Overwatch’s top enemy at the moment. He needed to do something about that if he wanted to be with Junkrat. The situation reminded him of a very old tragedy called Romeo and Juliet. Everyone knew the ending, Reaper gulped as he thought of that. He wanted this to have a happy ending.

He was getting tired of Talon, of course he still had some friends like Moira and Sombra but there was no one else. They didn’t even chat that much, they were more mutuals than anything. Reaper felt really alone at Talon and if he could some how win the hearts of Overwatch’s members back, he could be with his crush and not feel so alone.

Reaper took a nice cold shower before he went to Winston’s. He smelled really bad and he just needed some time to think to himself. Was this what he really wanted? To abandon everything to be with someone who might not like him back? Of course Reaper’s anxiousness started to get the best of him. His mind thinking of only the worst outcomes that could happen. But then Reaper remembered that smile. With a nice laugh that sounds harmonic to Reapers ears. That makes his bad feelings just melt away. Everything would be alright.

Reaper squeezed his way out of the shower, drying himself off with a white towel and getting distracted inspecting himself in the mirror. He was looking a lot more thicker than usual. Mainly it was because he was trying to spend as much time with Junkrat as possible, and the only time he could do that was when they were eating. Because of this Reaper of course gained weight, which made him get even more lazy and fat. Soon he just didn’t even try anymore. Now he just sat on his bed, drinking and eating while dreaming about being with his crush. All of this created quite the beer gut. He was losing his muscle definition faster than you could say Rotund Reaper. Slowly he was engulfing himself with more and more fat and honestly he was pretty ok with that.

Reaper realized that he had friends who didn’t care about what he looked like, in fact they encouraged it! Making sure that he keeps the gut instead of scolding him to lose it. Plus he really wanted to make an impression on Junkrat who was obviously into people who were fatter. Reaper smiled as he lifted his heft gut and dropped it. He felt like he was ready to take on the world.

Reaper arrived at Winston’s house and was not surprised to see him stuffing his face. Winston has to constantly eat like that if he wanted to keep his massive frame and gain even more weight.

“What brings you here? Planning on getting a little bigger?” Winston teased, gulping down some milk shake.

Reaper sat down at the table across from him, “I’ve actually come here for some advice”

Winston stopped eating for a second, “what kind of advice?”

Reaper looked down, “Relationship advice”

“Oooh relationship advice! May I ask who you’re crushing on?” Winston asked.

Reaper shuffled in his seat, “Jamie, I need to know what it’s like to be in a relationship that has something to do with gaining weight”

Winston cheered, “yes! I knew it! The way you looked at him and his belly, you always accepted a gut rub from him and always ate more when he insisted! Let us celebrate to you for coming to terms with your feelings! Now eat with me!” Winston laughed grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them into his mouth.

Reaper sighed, did he really have to do this again? At least it was just eating this time. Reaper indulged himself. He really should be proud about coming to terms with his feelings. So why not eat something to celebrate? Reaper raised his mask above the mouth and happily ate the food that was in front of him.

Now it was getting a lot easier for him to eat more without his stomach wanting to send it back up after every binge. The double patty bacon cheeseburgers filled up his bloating stomach as he ate along with Winston. He knew he was gonna have to eat it all if he wanted some advice. Plus that jog with Roadhog made him starving. His white tank top stretched even more as his belly slowly filled up more of his lap.

Winston was obviously doing much better than him. Every time Reaper saw the chunky monkey it had seemed that he had gained more weight. His gigantic belly reaching closer and closer to the ground. Grodd must’ve been a really good feeder to keep his boyfriend nice and fat. He wanted to be that good of a feeder to Junkrats to always make sure that Junkrats stomach was filled with as much food as possible. Reaper practically drooled thinking about making Junkrat Winston’s size. All that belly would be just for him. He could do so much with all of that fat.

Reaper had also noticed that Grodd had started to gain weight too. I guess cooking and being around food all day would also make you bigger. Clearly Reaper was in for a treat as he was going to get fatter as well. He wouldn’t mind it. Reaper liked the weigh of his belly pressing downwards.

With the two fatties massive appetites, they managed to finish all of the food on the table fairly quickly. Both later back in their chairs and rubbing their bloated belly’s. For awhile they just sat there in silence, burping and hiccuping as they waited for the fullness to die down a bit.

Winston broke the silence, “I suppose you still want that advice?”

Reaper nodded, “yeah. Anything”

Winston thought for a moment, “Well I’ll tell ya this, the sex is fucking amazing, so don’t worry about that. Just have fun ya know? Make sure to respect their limits but enjoy yourselves. Grodd always gives me the best belly rubs after a nice binge, so make sure you give Junkrat lots of love after alright? It’s almost that same as now, but now you can suck each other off after, if you can find it under all that flab” Winston winked.

Reaper smiled, “really? I thought things were gonna be a lot harder since... it’s harder to reach”

Winston shook his head, “hell no! It makes it way more fun! Trust me on that. Just stuff him good then break the news to him, then if you wanna go crazy. Good luck” Winston said.

Reaper chuckled, “Thanks I’ll keep that on my mind” reaper slowly sat himself up before taking a ride home.

During the ride home Reaper was smiling the whole time. He felt much better now that he knew what to do. Everything seemed to be in his control finally. Reaper just imagined cuddling up to that big round belly every night.

This was the best advice he was given in a long time.

———————————

Hope you enjoyed part 2! Reaper is getting more and more confident! Good for him!


End file.
